


Love and Hate

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [3]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Originally posted on FFN in 2009 as "Ode To Nina Myers", but "ode" doesn't really fit.
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Nina Myers
Series: Poems of 24 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	Love and Hate

Words of sweetest poison

Devilish self, angelic facade

The soul of Nina Myers

Redeemable only by the taken man's love

Deep blue eyes, siren song

Entranced by the infectious smile

Clouded mind by beautiful lies

Forever you are trapped in her web

In tongues she speaks of many deeds

In sly glances she watches you close

Fatal mistakes of trusting fools

Those captured by a beautiful lie

Secrets buried deep within

Emotion unknown unless orchestrated

Mistress of this chess game, life

Steps ahead, survives the day

Past deeds unforgiven, unforgotten

Caught her in a moment of madness

And the taken man she loved so much

Did he still love her in the end?


End file.
